


The perfect crime

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Revenge, Smut, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: A con man.A jewel thief.An art forger.A cyber criminal.An escape artist.A robber.An ex-FBI agent.What happens when seven people team up to pull off the biggest crime of the history?





	1. The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Fasten your seatbelts, we are about to take off.

“Did you find the right candidates for the job?” A man asked without any pleasantries. He jumped straight to the subject, the reason for their early meeting.

The other man looked around, taking in his surroundings. They agreed to meet outside of a coffee shop in a less popular area of Brooklyn. Despite the early hours of the morning, the tables were empty. He wondered if it was like this on purpose or perhaps the other made sure their meeting will remain strictly between the two of them, closing out the possibilities of anyone eavesdropping on them.

“I believe I did.” He answered confidently with a curt nod as he took a seat opposite to the other man. He lifted his briefcase onto his lap and quickly took out a set of folders.

The other watched as the man placed the folders on top of each other carefully, as if they were so valuable that the idea of bending a page would be the end of the world.

“Confide me, please.” The other said, gesturing towards the stack of files in front of them with an entertained look. He contacted the man a week ago, asking him to pick out 6 person who could help him. The best of the bests.

“They are the best out there. Both individually, but as a team they could be unbeatable. They have potentials. They all possess traits that are vital for the mission.” The man said as a sort of introduction, locking their gazes. The other nodded, showing he fully understood the meaning behind the words and watched the man opening the first folder.

“Isabelle Sofia Lightwood, born on the 15th May 1991 in New York. She is the master of deceiving people for her own gains. She is the most wanted jewel thief out there. She committed thefts worldwide in the UK, US, France and Switzerland. Whatever she lays her eyes on, she gets it.

That alone wouldn’t be impressive, however she does it in broad day light. She walks into a store, the high-end ones and leaves with jewels worth of hundreds and thousands of dollars. She is charismatic, charming and extremely beautiful. She uses her traits to distract and deceive people and then manages to walk out of any store with her targeted pieces. There are no records of her ever keeping her takings, as far as I know, she has connections on the black market where she sells all the stolen jewels. If you want something stolen without anyone recognizing it.. she is your person.” The man said with a nod and tried to read the other’s reaction. It was a fruitless attempt; the other’s features remind unreadable.

“Next up, we have Raphael Ortiz Santiago. He was born 28th September 1996 in Zacatecas, Mexico. Despite his young age, he’s been in prison for different crimes. Nothing outstanding, the majority of them included mugging, drug dealing and getting into trouble in general. What makes him special is that he escaped from every single jail. No one knows how he managed. At 7pm he was in his cell, by 8pm he was gone. No one was helping him from inside. If you want someone who can vanish into thin air, it’s him.”

“I guess there are theories as of how he did it.” The man said with a grin. He found it extremely entertaining, the idea of having a ‘ghost’ in his team.

“Sure, hundreds probably, but nothing has been proven. Anyways. We have Simon Lewis born on the 17th October 1990 in New York. He is also known as Zeke Russo in the cyber world. He committed an unknown number of cybercrimes during the last few years. He is able to hack into any system without leaving a trace, that also includes security systems and federal databases. He would be a very strong player in your team.”

“That I’m sure he would. I actually heard about him before.” The man said as he thoughtfully scratched his chin, trying to remember how or why was the name familiar.

“I’m not surprised. The guy is apparently a pain in the ass. Talks a lot, very energetic but a damn genius. The guy has an IQ of 152.” The man said only to get an impressed ‘humm’ in response. He waited for a few seconds before moving onto the next on his list.

“Jonathan Lightwood Herondale, also known as Jonathan Christopher Wayland was born on the 18th January in 1991, location unknown.

He was adopted by the Lightwoods at the age of 10. He is strong, courageous, impulsive, hot headed and very eccentric. He loves making spontaneous decisions, hence, his hijacking. One the afternoon at the 24th November, he got on a Boeing 727 going from Portland to Seattle, under the name of JC Herondale. He hijacked the plane and left with $500,000 by jumping out of the plane. Needless to say, everyone was looking for him, but he wasn’t caught.”

“Why would I want some cocky, adrenaline junky on my team who can’t follow a plan but decides to make spontaneous decisions?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow. He needed people who can work in a team, following a plan precisely.

“I rest assure you, he will have no problem working in the team and following the rules.” The other replied with a knowing smirk before closing the folder and flipping open the second last one.

“Clarissa Adele Fairchild, her artist name is Clary Fray, she was born on the 23rd August 1991 in Manhattan, NYC. She worked across Europe and North and South America. She is a talented artist, but an ever more talented art forger. She made a great sum of money by forging famous art pieces and selling it as original ones. Fun fact, she knows Lewis, who is her partner in crime, helping her to sell the paintings. She also forges all the paperwork. IDs, passports.. you name it she’ll make it. Also, they forge papers to confirm the authenticity of the paintings. Alone, she is great, the two of them, are master minds.”

“What an interesting pairing. One wouldn’t think two people like them would somehow end up working together. This is very beneficial, it’s always hard to make people work together who used to work individually, but the two of them having a past can quicken up things.” The man said with a satisfied nod. He was a bit skeptical about the Herondale boy, but the other reassured him that it will be alright, and he trusted the other man. Would have not ask his help otherwise.

“Who is our last one?” He asked eyeing the last folder. The man didn’t open it like he did with the others. He felt the sudden change in the air, it became filled with tension. Oh, how much he loathed tension.

“This guy.. he is different.” The man started tentatively.

“Different… how?” The man asked, leaning forwards with a sudden burst of interest.

“All the others I brought for you are criminals. They are well known and respected in the underworld. They all made a name for themselves through.. questionable actions.

This man, however. He isn’t a criminal. The opposite actually. That what makes him so valuable. The guys are great, but they always worked on their own. You wanted a team.. and you will need someone on the top of your team.”

“I’m on the top of the team.” The man said with a deadpan face. He didn’t need someone to make the rules, that was his job.

“I don’t mean it like that. You need someone as a..head. Someone who can make commands, someone they will follow without a single protest. The man is a born leader. Plus, you wouldn’t get Isabelle and Jonathan in your team, unless you have him.”

“Okay.. you got my interest. Who is this man?”

“He is a former FBI agent, also served at the US navy and the older sibling of Isabelle and Jonathan Lightwood.” He said looking into the other’s eyes as he opened the folder and slid it across the table to the other man.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, born on the 12th September 1989.” The man read the bio with his eyes quickly flicking to the picture.

“He is the most trained out of all. He is skilled in close combat, knows every weapon as the back of his hand and has a 100% kill success. He has an eye of an eagle, able to hit his target from far. He is precise and deadly. If someone needs to be eliminated, he can do it in seconds. By the time someone would realize what’s going on, the opponent would be dead. Not as you would be thinking about leaving casualties, but it’s best to be prepared for anything.

He also has a great knowledge on how things work on the other side. He knows how federals think, how they act, what protocol they follow. Every loophole and blind spot. Without him, your chances of success would be drastically reduced.” The man said, sounding almost as if he was trying to convince his partner that the man has to be in the team.

“Stop working yourself over this. I want him.” The man said with a flick of his hand, indicating that there is no need for singing poems about the man.

“Perfect.”

“One more thing, why would someone who worked in law-enforcement would turn his back on his own people and.. get involved with illegal activities?”

“That’s a personal subject. But I can rest assure you, he can be trusted. He won’t go against you, no matter what, especially that his siblings are involved. He might worked for the state, but his explicit loyalty only belongs to his family and his loved ones.” The other said.

“If you say he can be trusted I believe you.” The man said after a few minutes of thinking.

“Does that mean you have a team?” The man asked and a wide smile splattered across his face.

“That, I do Lucian.” The other said with an equally huge grin on his face.

“Great. What now?”

“Now, my friend, is time to send out the invitations. I have a party to plan after all.” The man said as he took the folders and emerged from his seat.

“I brought you the information you requested, but I can’t convince them to work with you.”

“Oh, I know that. Leave that to me. I’m sure they would be happy to work with me on the biggest crime of the history. At the end of the day, I’m Magnus Bane.” The man said with a smug smirk as he walked to the car and hopped onto the back seat without looking back.


	2. The Jewel Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I feel a bit awkward having the audacity to come back after such a long time with the second chapter.  
> On the other hand.. ta daaaaa... the second chapter is here. :D  
> I know it's been a long time. I really.. struggled to find the right mindset to keep writing this story or to even think about it.  
> Hopefully I will be a lot lot lot LOT faster with the next chapter.  
> Also.. I don't know about you guys..but i fucking love this! It is so much fun to write it like you have no idea.  
> Enjoy!! :)

_“It’s not stealing because I’m only taking what they gave me.”_

Doris Payne, 1952-2015

Madison Avenue was just as busy as always with many tourists and New Yorkers mingling around the stores and restaurants. 

The weather was getting warmer as summer approached, the sky was blue and clear, not a single cloud was around to threaten the lovely afternoon. 

A woman stopped in front of a store. She pushed her sunglasses back with a smile as she observed her reflection in the window. 

She was stunning, earning many looks from men passing by. She was wearing a black tight knee-length dress that followed the curves of her perfect body. Her raven black hair with gentle waves were coving her shoulders. 

The red lipstick she was wearing made her perfect smile even brighter as she looked at herself. 

She turned towards the entrance and pushed the door open, her red heels rhythmically hitting the white high-glossed floor of the high-end boutique as she made her way towards the glass cabinets. 

She quickly ran her gaze over the three women. Her full lips twitched as she suppressed a grin. One of the women, a young blonde girl who was barely old enough to legally work, must have been new and therefore, ideally inexperienced. An other woman, also blonde with a tight pony tail looked like someone harder to fool, however she was occupied with a couple, presumably, preparing for a wedding, which meant that she would be still busy with them by the time she gets home with what she came for. The last of the three women was a short lady with black hair and slightly older than her two colleagues. Old enough to have plenty of experience and also old enough to let that built up experience become a reassuring false sense of safety that would only make her more prone to make mistakes. 

Currently all of them were occupied with other customers, allowing her to admire the numerous jewelries displayed carefully all around the store. 

She wasn’t sure what she was after. She rarely was. Usually it was a spur of the moment decision. She always enjoyed having a look, hoping to find something that would capture her attention, something that would be special enough to make her want it. 

Her lip, this time without the urge to stop, twitched into a small smile as her eyes settled on a necklace. It was stunning. A ruby was sitting in the middle of it, the artificial light made it appear blood red, almost pulsing if she changed the angle of where to look at it from. 

She knew she found what she came for. 

She spent a good few minutes, casually walking from necklace to necklace to find another few that she could look at once one of the two women would be free to help her. 

“Welcome to Chanel. How may I assist you today?” A high-pitched voice asked from behind her and with a carefully crafted smile, one that was kind and warm enough to fit the role she was about to take on, turned around and faced the young girl. 

“Hello. I’m Laurel and I am looking for a necklace for my mother. She is turning fifty this year and I wanted to give her something special.” She lied easily. 

“Aw. That is wonderful. She will be very pleased I’m sure. You came to the perfect place then. Anything that caught your attention? We have just a lovely new collection that came in a couple of days ago.” The girl said, the eagerness in her voice just telling how badly she is expected to mention the new collection for everyone with the hope that it will sell quick enough. 

She changed her smile to a wider, brighter one and allowed the girl to lead her to said new collection, albeit, she had her pick already, earning the sympathy of the girl by showing interest was only increasing her chances. 

She showed great interest as the girl talked about the collection briefly and also asked to look at five different ones. She picked ones that were similar to the one she wanted, either in the pendant aspect of it, or the chain. 

Once all the pieces were removed from the cabinet and laid out on the glass surface in front of her she asked to see the one with the ruby. 

“Sorry, I have seen another one just in that middle one, with the red ruby. Any chance I could have a look at that one as well, so I can compare them all together.” 

“Certainly. I’ll bring it over for you now.” The girl answered with a polite smile, leaving her alone with the five necklaces that together worth more than $100,000. 

What a naïve, silly, little girl. This will be easier than to steal candy from a baby, she thought to herself as she picked up the first necklace to look at it from different angles. 

She was aware that the necklace she had her eyes on worth more alone than those five together. It was one of the most expensive one she saw. She picked that one before learning its price, yet she managed to still choose one with a high value. She definitely had an expensive taste after all. 

The girl came back within a minute with the ruby necklace. 

“It’s beautiful.” She said as she ran a fingertip along the side of the pendant. 

“It is indeed.” The girl nodded her eyes on her all along. 

“So, tell me more about this collection.” She said as she picked up a necklace. It had a very small, tear drop shaped pendant. The gem was quite large with a pink undertone. It was actually cute. 

“That has pink kunzite in the middle, the necklace is made of 18K white gold.” She nodded and hummed as she put it back down and picked up the next one. 

“That one, similarly to the first one, is made of 18K white gold, the small gems are Alexandrite. There are five of them, all shaped into a perfect circle. We also have this with three stones.” 

“It’s very fine. Very…delicate.” she said as she placed the necklace into the palm of her hand. 

She allowed the girl to show her the other ones one by one, asking about the different metals and gems used for each of them. 

“Oh my. They are all.. perfect. Could I maybe try them on? That would help me to decide which one is the best for my mum.” She asked with slight concern on her face. Showing too much confidence in her choice at this stage would make her plan fail. She had to make her believe that she needs more time, more reassurance to make the right choice. 

“Oh yes. Certainly. Which one would you like to start with?” She asked and as she glanced down on the necklaces, her red lips pulled into a predatory grin. 

$$$

Once the girl agreed to allow her trying on the different necklaces, she knew she won. 

It was less than five minutes later when she stepped out onto the street. 

The sun will soon start to decent below the horizon. 

She knew by the time the moon comes up, the orange, yellow and red clouds are replaced by dark blue and black ones.. she will close a new deal. 

She pushed her sunglasses down onto her nose with a victory smile, her hand traveled to her neck where her fingertips touched the smooth surface of the blood red ruby. 

Getting the jewelry, was always the hard part in the plan. From now on, it will be a piece of cake. 

She decided to retrieve to her flat and make a few phone calls while having a dinner. 

Having connections on the black market was essential in this job. That was the only way she could make money from selling them without getting in trouble with the police. 

“Ready to have some fun?” She said as soon as the man answered the phone. 

“I have a new darling ready to find its loving home. It’s a necklace with a ruby. I’ll send you the pictures and some details.” She said smiling as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Perfect.” She said as he told her that he can sell it tonight. 

“Call me when you have a buyer.” She said before hanging up. 

$$$

It was the next day when the man knocked on her door. She didn’t tell anyone else about her flat. It was under a fake name and she paid for her rent in cash, double of the price for some discretion from her landlord. She was sure that the man assumed that she was a prostitute or something similar and she had no care for what he thought about her as long as it was far from the truth. 

“Evening.” The man purred with a carefully crafted smile that was too coy to be real. She needed all her will not to burst into a laugh. The man was wearing the disguise of a pizza guy, uniform and all, in his hand a pizza box and although she wouldn’t say no to an extra cheesy pizza with jalapenos right now, she still hoped that the box was containing something else. 

“Come in.” She nodded as she stood to the side to let him in. He, however, didn’t move to do so. 

“Are you coming in?” She asked, arching her perfect eyebrow. 

“No. Not tonight.” He said shortly, handing the box over to her carefully. It was heavy. 

She let out a laugh that was almost like a snort. 

“Suit yourself.” She said as she closed the door, locking it. 

There was no reason to worry about the man’s behavior. He never turned down the sex but again, she wasn’t naïve to think that she was the only woman the man could have fun with if he wanted. He surely wasn’t the only man for her. 

She walked to kitchen, placing the box on the table as she lifted a glass of wine to her lips. She had all the right to celebrate. 

The necklace was sold for a lot higher price than she hoped for. Apparently, someone put $50.000 extra on top of the asking price. It wasn’t unusual that people took a particular liking to some pieces, also she trusted him enough, so there was no reason for her to get worried. 

She opened the box full of $100 bills with a huge smile and the usual feeling of ‘richness’ as she quickly ruffled through the stacks. She will count them later properly. 

He trusted the man, but she was no fool. 

As she flickered through the money, something fell out from between two bills down to the floor. 

Now _that_ was new. 

She placed the money on the top of the pile and quickly looked around. 

There was a difference between paranoia and common sense. While she lacked the first, she had enough of the second. 

Never once before anyone left a message in the payment. Not just because she made sure of that, but also because no one know who to leave the message for. 

All of her transactions went through the man who used different personas on the dark web to sell the stolen jewels. There was no way anyone could figure out which pieces belonged to who or that any of them belonged to her. 

Putting her worries aside she leaned down and picked up the note. 

It was black and thicker than a normal paper. Almost like a blank business card. 

She slowly turned around and frowned in confusion. It was a simple message. 

**5th stack. 15th bill.**

She tried to ignore the possibility of the hidden indication in that instruction as she walked back to the table. 

The stacks were numbered for an easier counting. There were fifteen stacks, each stack containing one hundred $100 bills. She found the message in the second stack. She looked until she spotted the fifth one and counted out fourteen bills before her eyes landed on the fifteenth. 

“By the angel…” She couldn’t believe her eyes. Her hand trembled ever so lightly as she held the banknote between her fingers. 

On the bill, instead of a photo of Benjamin Franklin, it was her own image. Below that her name stood, black and white. Isabelle Sofia Lightwood. If that wouldn’t have been enough, instead of ‘The United Stated of America’ it wrote ‘The Jewel Thief’. 

She turned the bill around and found a Brooklyn address with a time and date in a black, handwritten message. 

There was two things Isabelle Lightwood was sure in that moment. One, she will 100% and definitely kill Meliorn the next time she sees him and two. She had a date to get ready for. Because no matter who wrote that message, she was compromised, and they had the upper hand. 

_To Be Continued_


End file.
